Lemony Snippets 4: Head Games
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: More smut, more drama. But you know you like it. Anywho, same universe as the other snippets, same plot elements etc, etc. If you like it read and review please. LEMONS. GinxOFC


**Lemony:** I'm actually in a good mood today although I'm incredibly bored. So once again writting the yummy lemon nonesense to curb my boredom...I HAVE SKITTLES!

* * *

><p>Late evening. Only two people inhabited the medium-sized dorm. The young man and young woman were busy indulging each other.<p>

"Gin..." Azumi moaned, "More..."

The silver-haired man ground himself in the blonde, his cock burrowing into her. He bit his lower lip as his head rolled back, Azumi beneath him, crying out in pleasure. Gin was using so much force to plow into her they were both bouncing off the twin-sized bed. He was trying to work off some stress from school, basketball practice, and..._her_...

Just when the thought of that girl crossed his mind, Gin hammered into Azumi. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he hated...

She was damn gorgeous. It drove Gin nuts! She didn't look like all the other girls at Saint Lemony's Acedemy. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair with the way her hair cascaded down her back in ringlets of jet-black, shiny curls. It wasn't fair with the way her eyes were a brilliant shade of purple, like pools of velvety, fine wine. It wasn't fair, her beautiful bronze skin that Gin would do anything to kiss.

It wasn't fair at all.

"Fuck..." Gin swore stiffening, his body ready to explode. His seed burst into Azumi, flooding her feminine walls. Gin lay on top of her for a moment, scowling. This was nothing more than a empty release...an empty, heartless release.

Just as he was about to roll off of the panting blonde, the door to the room swung open. Gin and Azumi's heads twisted all the way around to see Kitsune standing in the doorway, her expression unreadable.

She crossed the room and threw her backpack onto the floor without a word. It was like Gin and Azumi were invisible to her, it was painfully obvious with how she pretended neither of them existed. Silent, Kitsune stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Bitch..." Azumi muttered, Gin looked down at her then back at the closed bathroom door.

"Why don't you get your own dorm, Gin?" The blonde huffed, extremely miffed that Kitsune simply burst in on them. What Azumi didn't understand was: The dorm belonged to Kitsune.

Technically, to say the least.

When the purple-eyed beauty moved to the school, her grandfather paid for a private room. However due to crowding in the boys dorm, Gin was forced to share Kitsune's space.

Much to her dislike.

"You know my scholarship doesn't pay for a seperate room. Even if Kitsune wasn't here, I'd still have a roommate." Gin told his girlfried as he toppled onto the bed next to her. Azumi rolled her eyes so hard they almost got stuck at the top of her head.

"I'm leaving," She annouced angrily rising out of bed and snatching her clothes from the floor, "Because aparently you're not man enough to put that bitch in her place."

Gin simply ignored her. Azumi was always fucking complaining, but did he care? Hell no. She was pussy to Gin; nothing more and nothing less. His worry lie squarely with Kitsune. He wondered what could have been bothering her. Normally she was an independent little hellcat of a girl, not easily bothered by things. Is that what he found so attractive in her?

_"Stupid slut...I can't stand Kitsune!"_ He yelled in his head,

Gin scowled when he heard the door to the room slam. He sighed, now with Azumi gone maybe he could...

Wait.

Was he seriously thinking about going to check on Kitsune? He hated her! Why should he care if she was on her fucking period, or had a bad day, or whatever the hell was bothering her! Gin's scowl grew darker, he kept telling himself he didn't care...he didn't care...

* * *

><p>Kitsune stepped under the warm spray of the shower. She was fighting back tears that welled in her eyes. Kitsune had no idea why she acting like a jealous bitch, but every time she saw Gin with Azumi her heart was torn into a million little pieces. She would see them together, kissing, holding hands, and doing all the things Kitsune wanted to do. Mainly with the boy she despised. Why did she feel this way? Gin was nothing to her, right?<p>

_"I hate him..."_ She thought spitefully, although she was lying to herself. Her body ached for Gin's touched...she wanted those burning red eyes to be on her and her alone. Kitsune wanted to run her fingers through that mercuy silver mane of his...and be chest to chest with Gin's smooth alabaster skin. Kitsune felt her heart catch when she thought of how Gin and Azumi might have been going at it before she walked in.

This was nothing new, she'd walked in on them plenty of times before. And every time Gin would scowl at her hatefully, and every time she would say nothing and go about her business. Deep within her very soul, Kitsune wished she could switch places with Azumi. Why was this tearing her apart inside? Why was her heart breaking? Kitsune and Gin were just roommates and hateful enimes to one another. But for some reason, walking in on them this time had been different...Kitsune was lucky she made it to the bathroom before she burst out in tears. That would have been dreadful...then Gin would have known she was envious of Azumi...he probably would have enjoyed her suffering.

_"We'll never be anything!"_ Kitsune thought heatedly, _"He'll never have me..."_

* * *

><p>Gin manuevered around the crowed cafeteria, clutching his lunch tray and trying to find a quiet table to sit at. He wasn't in the mood to pal around with his basketball buddies, or Azumi. He needed this time to think. Last night Kitsune didn't say a word to him. No insults, no screaming, no nothing. That was so unlike her...now Kitsune's silence was cutting Gin deeper than any words ever could. Something was truly wrong here...<p>

Just as Gin sat down at a deserted table, he was mobbed with other members of the basketball team. The group included his good friend Izuru Kira, the shortest player Toshiro Hitsugaya, and finally the ever agressive Gimmjow Jaggerjacks. They all chattered as Gin stayed in his own little world, until one of them brought up Kitsune.

"Gin," Toshiro said his voice like iron, "Kitsune doesn't look so good. You're her roommate, is she alright?"

Gin shrugged and lied, "I don't know and I don't care."

"Yeah, she's been looking kinda down. Hmm, a girl that fine shouldn't look like that..." Grimmjow purred wriggling his eyebrows, "Maybe I can cheer her up..."

Gin's jaw clenched at what Grimmjow was insinuating. He was about to cuss his teammate out when he saw Kitsune walking quickly across the cafeteria. Was she...smiling? Gin did a double-take...yes, she was grinning as if she'd just one the lottery.

Kitsune crossed the room and sat down next to Akira Riichirou and his group of friends. If Gin wasn't mistaken, it looked like she was batting her eyelashes at him...what was that about? Gin kept staring at the scene before him, his eyes hard. Normally Kitsune didn't associate with boys in a romantic manner, but that all seemed to change when she was around Akira...

Akira Riichirou was Azumi's cousin. The family resemblence was obvious. Like his cousin, Akira was a good-looking platinum blonde, with striking green eyes and a handsome smile. He was captain of the lacross team and like Gin, he was sought after by every girl on campus. He had a scruffy, suffer-boy appearance with the way his wavy hair sat on his shoulders and blonde stubble grazing his chin.

Gin actually frowned when Akira gave Kitsune a light kiss. He thought about rushing over there and seperating them, but decided against it. He'd simply watch, fuming.

* * *

><p>"Kitsune..." Akira said huskily, she was gently rubbing the bulge in his pants beneath the table. Kitsune was smirking devilishly at him. Last night, she figured if Gin could have an attractive blonde why couldn't she? Akira would be a prefect distraction from that silver-haired pain in her ass!<p>

"Yes Akira?" She purred teasing him relentlessly as she leaned forward, giving him a view of her bronze cleavage. She felt him swell in the palm of her hand.

"Let's get out of here..." Akira breathed his green eyes burning, "Come on Kitsune..."

He grabbed her hand and guided her from the chair. They were trying to hurry out of the lunchroom, until a tall, thin figure stood in the doorway.

"Move Ichimaru." Akira hissed, Gin glared at the blonde. It was common knowledge that Akira and Gin hated each other with a white-hot passion. Akira despised Gin for the simple fact that he was sleeping with his cousin. He was incredibly protective of Azumi and didn't tolerate anyone dating her. Gin purposely pursued Azumi out of spite for Akira. Gin got the pleasure of pissing him off and fucking Azumi until she was speaking in tongues.

"Where are you going?" Gin asked Kitsune with his his face screwed up behind his smile. Kitsune glared at him,

"That's none of your business." She replied squeezing Akira's hand.

"Get out of my way, Ichimaru." Akira demanded thru gritted teeth.

"No." Gin said getting toe to toe with his advisary. Before they could come to blows, Kitsune stood between them.

"Akira, its ok." She told the growling blonde soothingly, "I'll...I'll deal with him..."

Upon hearing that Gin snatched her elbow and dragged Kitsune out of the lunch, he seethed lowly,"Yeah, we'll deal with this alright..."

Akira was about to intervine when Kitsune waved an abscent hand making his tense muscles lax. The blonde didn't want to screw up his chances with Kitsune over that bastard...

_"That's ok..."_ Akira though balling up his fists, _"I'll catch up to Ichimaru later..."_

Gin yanked Kitsune all the way back to their dorm with her hurling insults at him and tripping over her own feet.

"Let me go! Damn you!" Kitsune commanded pulling her arm so hard she could have sworn it popped out of the socket. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Seeing you with Akira is what's wrong with me!" Gin thundered back, Kitsune managed to snatch her arm out of his grasp.

"How do you think I feel seeing you with Azumi!" Kitsune hollered back. By now, curious heads were peeking out of dorm doors watching the two argue in the hallway.

Kitsune continued angrily, "You having issues with Akira has nothing to do with me!"

"Oh really?" Gin snapped, "Is that why you were oh-so eager to leave with him?"

"Its no different with the way you act with Azumi!"

"It is different!" Gin hollered at her,

"HOW?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Kitsune's eyes grew wide as saucers. Did...did she hear him right? Error...does not compute!

Time seemed to stop for both of them. Gin was breathing heavily after his infuriated outburst, a wave of guilt washed over him when Kitsune simply stood there, unblinking. Gin knew he was wrong, he and Kitsune were just roommates, he shouldn't care who she assosicated herself with...

"Kit...Kitsune...I..." Before Gin could stammer any furthur a pair of soft lips connected with his. The fox-faced student froze when Kitsune pulled away. She was staring at Gin as if she'd never seen him before.

So all of this...all of these childish games...only to reach this conclusion. Heat engulfed both of them as they pressed into a searing kiss. Finally with all of the animosity aside, Gin and Kitsune could have what they always wanted. Together, they worked themselves into a maddening hum...

With fumbling hands, Kitsune located her dorm key and opened the door. They staggered inside, fighting to rip clothes off.

Kitsune scratched her nails down Gin's exposed chest, making him hiss into her mouth. Gin grabbed hold of Kitsune's legs, forced her panties to the floor, and shoved two long fingers into her pussy. Kitsune yelped and bucked into his arms.

Like a charging rhino, Gin pinned Kitsune to the wall, finger-fucking her into conniptions.

"I...can't...stand...you..." Kitsune gasped jerking as Gin's free hand palmed her busty mounds through her blouse. Her eyes fluttered shut at the delicious feeling of his hands all over her. Where ever Gin touched, it left a trail of fire in his wake. Kitsune tangled her fingers in his mercury locks and pulled hard, making Gin plundge his fingers deeper and yank them faster...

She was so delicously tight around his boney digits, and pulsating as tremors buzzed through her hot little body. Kitsune cried out into Gin's mouth when he writhered his fingers furiously, she was experiencing so much pleasure from just his hand it brought to her eyes. With her back arched against the wall she was on the verge of spilling her sweet juices.

Gin pulled both his mouth and fingers away making Kitsune whimper at the loss of contact.

"No more head games..." He seethed heatedly, the sound of him unlatching his belt echoed in Kitsune's ears. Gin grasped his thick, stiff cock and positioned at Kitsune's wet slit. Before he plunged in he whispered in her ear,

"We're doing this now..."

THE END...possibly...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:*<strong>munches on Skittles* Stupid freaking plot bunnies... That reminds me, I LOVE YOU CAZZYBABY AND FLUFFY! YOU FREAKING SAGITARIUS (both of you actually) hehehhehe...REVIEW!


End file.
